


On Meditation And Emotion

by Aridette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Freestyle, Gen, Introspection, Meditation, Melancholy, post Episode III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/pseuds/Aridette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes anger is not the only thing a Jedi lets go of when he follows the Order's teachings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Meditation And Emotion

It had become a habit.   
  
For as long as he could remember, he had been trained to follow the steps until it had become a mere reflex.  
_ Acknowledge, accept, let go. _ __   
  
There were no emotions inside of him that could not be dealt with in that exact way.  
_ Acknowledge, accept, let go. _ __   
  
He had thought these words a thousand times, practiced them even more often.  
Until the point where words were no longer necessary. Until he no longer needed the reminder, the call to order.  
As soon as he felt an emotion rising within him, he took a well-measured breath - in and out - __ and let go .   
He had no use for distracting emotions when they had irrevocably led to pain and disaster every time he had allowed them.

Only the Force knew how many times he had released his every feeling into that vast void until he had become as empty inside as he had seemed calm and collected on the outside.   


Where a sigh might have meant annoyance or defeat, to him it signalled a return to order.   


It was with a sigh that he one day realised how obsolete the habit had become.   
_ He had not  felt anything in years. _


End file.
